


Incarnation Poems

by Keolah



Series: Thousand Poems [13]
Category: Incarnations of Immortality - Piers Anthony
Genre: Love, Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-01
Updated: 1997-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of poems regarding the Incarnations of Immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incarnation Poems

**201:**

Song of the Morning  
music at dawn  
awakens peacefully  
to a great day in my life  
this is a day of lucky numbers  
and of great events  
this day promises its best and worst  
I won't have one without the other  
yet I can and will  
but my decision is my own  
these are my own mistakes to make.

I wait on the Morning Music  
that ancient harmony  
let us all sing together  
it matters not the tune  
for each note we sing  
is part of the Worldsong.

* * *

**210:**

Pestilence  
each grows sick, each ill  
all must bow  
to the Incarnations  
for no mortal being  
could hope to conquer  
resist or counter  
the power of such ones  
that we may fight Death  
and struggle with Time  
or combat Nature  
or go against Fate,  
we cannot win  
against so powerful  
Incarnations.

* * *

**345:**

You gaze on the Tapestry  
yet see nothing  
only a jumbled mass of colors  
a tangled web of threads  
whose chaos holds no meaning  
for you cannot see the pattern  
the mirror's last reflection  
as the colors weave together  
step back  
look from afar  
and see the thousand colors  
the glorious Tapestry of Life.

* * *

**524:**

Song of the Evening  
it's a song of love  
I dance to the music  
light feet scattering dew  
as they touch the bluegreen grass  
under the blue shadows of trees  
through whose branches falls the silver moonlight  
of the risen moon  
as the sun sets  
and little stars shine like tiny lamps  
a hundred hundred thousand little lamps  
hanging from the ceiling of the sky.

* * *

**998:**

Somewhere in the wonder of the world  
there lies a song of power still unheard  
never touched the ears of mortals  
never sung by tongues of humans  
the melody to shape the world is here.

Somewhere in the singing of the dawn  
where birds reflect a shadow of the word  
look deep within to find what is without  
new life shining and new joys are blooming.


End file.
